


Poder

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Echizen le parece increíble la forma en que Ryuuzaki controla a Tooyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poder

El Tooyama que Echizen conoce es ruidoso, siempre insiste en lo que quiere y a veces se comporta como un niño malcriado aun cuando ya no es tan chico.

Pocas cosas consiguen hacerlo cambiar de idea al menos parcialmente, calmarlo y controlarlo, aparte de seguirle la corriente —cosa que Echizen hace, porque usualmente él _también_ quiere jugar contra él o retar a ese par de senpai que están en alguna cancha— o amenazarlo de una forma convincente, cosa que Echizen sólo ha visto a Shiraishi conseguir.

Y aun así, sólo toma una palabra de Ryuuzaki para que cambie de idea y deje por un rato el manga que está leyendo o su raqueta. E incluso hay veces en que, sin importar lo que esté haciendo, corre a ayudarla, aun cuando ella no se lo pide.

En cierta forma es increíble.

—Ryoma-kun... ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Aunque tal vez es más increíble que él pueda ser controlado de la misma forma y que con esa petición Ryuuzaki consiga que él deje su asiento, donde está cómodo junto a Karupin, para darles una mano en lo que sea que están haciendo en la cocina, lugar que él no ha visto desde que Ryuuzaki llegó con más bolsas de mercado de las que podía cargar sola y Tooyama corrió tras ella.

Pero en realidad, lo más sorprendente es que el que ella tenga tanto poder también sobre él no le moleste tanto como debería.


End file.
